futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (Intrudgero)
Prologue Arabic Empire The year is 2058 and relationships between countries are tense. The United Nations had disbanded in 2044 without preventing many moderately scaled wars from taking place. Egypt, which was almost left in ruins after the 2030 uprisings, had united with Saudi Arabia in 2045. The newly formed Arabic Empire also contained the Arab Emirates (since 2019), Bahrain (2021), Oman (2024), Jordan (2030) and Iraq (2032). Leader of the Arabic Empire, Muhammad al Gwazir, soon became one of the most powerful men in the world. Tensions between the United States of America (who was the most hated enemy of the Arabic Empire) and Afghanistan were still fragile but Afghanistan refused to join the Arabic Empire. Soon the Arabic Empire turned from effectively unifying weakened Islamic states to conquest. In 2050 the War of the Arabs ensued. The leaders of many countries urged The Arabic Empire to stop but Afghanistan was conquered in 2053. Soon after (in January 2054) Muhammad al Gwazir died of heart failure and the Arabic Empire retreated out of Afghanistan. His successor, Muhammad Omar al Kalem promised his people he would conquer the United States. Israel, at this point, was doing very well economically. The Israelis had a magnificent army and warned the Arabic Empire that if they went as far as too kill an Israeli man, a war would follow. Prime Minister of Israel, Benjamin Rosokii, soon put troops around Israel’s borders. Falkland Revolution A second Falklands War had occurred in 2016 with another Argentinean loss. The Falkland Islands soon saw the potential to become a nation. British Prime Minister Matthew Ericson responded by sending troops to the Falklands. Leader of the Falkland Independence Movement, José Browning, met General Armstrong on November Fifth 2017. The United Kingdom managed to crush the Falkland Revolution at the Battle of Beston (occurring February seventh 2018) and all was dormant until March 2042. New Prime Minister David Herschm was not as capable a leader as the British public thought. Elections were held again but were postponed due to a second Falkland Revolution. The United Kingdom had no leader at the time of this revolution and Britain’s allies were busy in their own military exploits. The United Kingdom had to give up one of her only remaining colonies. José Browning was named as the new nation’s first president but Argentina, who had recovered from her loss to Great Britain a few decades back, attacked the Falklands. The United Kingdom, which had now elected a young woman named Mary Asherby as the Prime Minister, supported the Falklands in the war. In 2046, the Treaty of Versice was signed by Argentina and the Falklands in which Argentina would recognise the Falkland Islands as a sovereign state. The king of Britain, William V, was recognised as the head of state for the Falklands. Reunification of Ireland 2020 saw the reunification of Northern and the Republic of Ireland. No blood whatsoever was spilt and the United Kingdom (now consisting only of England and Wales since Scotland had gained her independence in 2014) was not all too thrilled with losing even more territory. Nevertheless, no war followed as the Falkland Revolution was not all too far in the past. China The corrupt Chinese government was shown to be violating a number of human rights in 2029. A civil war followed which killed a quarter of a billion people. China’s industry was virtually unharmed and it continued to be the world’s greatest economy. China was still holding a firm grip on Tibet which had briefly gained independence during the civil war (2030 – 2031). Taiwan however was now recognised by almost every state in the world and China could do nothing about it. Turkish Invasion of Cyprus In the winter of 2055, Turkey invaded Cyprus. Greece, which still hadn’t recovered from the economic failure of 2011, was in too weak a state to retaliate. However, the ambitious leader of Greece, Reece Elbus, did not like what Turkey was doing in the slightest. Greek declared war on Turkey as the two countries were never very close allies. Unsurprisingly the Turks won thanks to the help of their prime minster Omar Khatti, but Khatti did not stop there. He conquered Greece in the name of the Turkish Empire (or Neo-Ottoman Empire). The United States demanded Turkey leave Greece but the Turkish Empire merely attacked a US submarine. The United States and the United Kingdom then declared war on Turkey in 2058, which marked the beginning of World War III. 2058 Battle of Beltonshire The Greco expansion of the Turk Armed Forces marched across the Athens Front to confront a small army made up of British and American troops. Field Marshall Douglas Stone was an incompetent leader and the battle turned out to be an extremely bloody skirmish. The Turks pushed the small army out of Greece all together and claimed Macedonia for the Turkish Empire. French Economic Collapse In June 2058 the French Economy collapsed. France was in ruins. This prompted the British to set up bases in French soil without the permission of the government. France was infuriated by this and went to war with Britain. Britain pulled out of France with apologies. Category:World War III Category:Geopolitics 2050s